<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ichor by glitchpest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613960">Ichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchpest/pseuds/glitchpest'>glitchpest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Erotic Poetry, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchpest/pseuds/glitchpest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought I'd experiment with some Hannibal poetry here. We'll see how it goes. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poetry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ichor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For his teeth against my neck were that of thorns.<br/>They are tough, sharp,<br/>unknowingly painful.<br/>Perhaps knowingly.</p><p>My lifeline is exposed to his whims,<br/>his deceit.<br/>The feeling is that of a creature,<br/>about to be struck in the road.<br/>Yet I do not move.<br/>I am unable.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>